Running on Broken Glass
by butterflyinc
Summary: What happens When Cira finds herself suddenly abandoned by the Cullens,she's left in the care of Bella and her father. What happens when she starts having nightmares, that are telling her something about herself that she didn't know. Also she runs into the Quelette wolf pack, she meets her grandpa and her deepest, darkest Secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon's Reflecting Sorrow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephine Myers creative mind. Also I don't make money for writing this story, I just do it to pass the time. **

**A/N: So I'm back and on the second part of Cira's journey so now she's staying with Bella and Bella's all in a sad depressed state. She also starts to hate the Cullens for leaving her. She becomes bitter and just to spite them, she starts hanging out with the Qulette wolf pack. She also finds out what her nightmares have been meaning and that they're not a nightmare they're actually visions of something. Also she gets to meet her grandpa (on her dad's side) for the first time. So yeah. That's what's instore for this story.**

**Another A/N: Also to thank those who have read this and reviewed it thanks so much!**

**Onward with story:**

_Day 29:_

_Let's just say my 16th birtday wasn't so sweet. I got attacked my Jasper and got a concusion and a badly cut up left leg. Thanks for the present Jasper! But it wasn't so bad, I mean I'm staying the next 3 days with Bella and also I got a ticket to go see my grandpartents after school this year ends! So that's something to look forward too._

_The same thing happened at Bella's 18th birthday, Jasper attacked her when she got a minor paper cut. So was fixed up by doctor Cullen like I was. Now Edward is afraid that she's in danger. The smell of blood makes me sick to my stomach! Any smell of blood. So I was the only one who was fine. I had to help him...Yay... It helped also that my mom was med tech and taught me certain things. After we got her bandaged up the Cullens sent me to stay with Bella and keep and eye on her, like she did me. I also happend to be writing in the fancy little journal that her and Edward got me. Also the Cullens must have moved in the middle of the night cause I went back to get some clothes and Bella's presents and they were missing. I checked the whole house. No sigh of them also all of my stuff had was there. It was very eerie it was like they left me here too. I knew letting my guard down was a bad thing. The only family I've ever known left me too._

_Also I started having these nightmares of my parents and litlte Marie getting killed and a white wolf trying to protect them... what does that mean?_

_Also Bella's really distraught apparently the Cullens left Leaving my here with Bella and her father._

_Which Charlie doesn't seem to mind, because I can cook well. Must be the Itallian in me._

_Poor Bella, I wonder where the Cullens went off too? Also I get to meet Bella's friend Jacob, he's an Native American like me. Well he's Quellete and I'm Souix but you get the picture. So yeah... I'm excited to meet some new friends.  
I'm also getting tired of hearing about how prefect the Cullens are and how good Edward is. Bella's been having dreams ever since that nightmares keeping her and I awake. Seriously! I'm not a big fan of them like I was before. I mean I don't blame them for leaving me after all the chaos I caused. _

_I start La Push High school next week I'm going to go to La Push to escape all this sorrow, also so I don't get lost._

_Well life has been shitty:_

_-Cira Francesca Furtoni(The other ex Cullen)_

xxxx

I sat on the floor looking at my journal and was rereading it. I was seriously confused about my nightmares. I mean I didn't have them before this. I wonder what they mean. As being part Indian, I know that dreams have meaning to them, even if I don't know what this dream meant. Maybe it will reveal itself in the end. Like a reflection of a moon on a still crystal lake. That's what my grandpa use to say. He's wise Indian chief, or the son of one. I totally forget half of this stuff sometimes. I'm total ditz.

I'm totally starting to dislike the Cullens now, because of what they did to Bella and I. I hate the feeling feeling of being abandoned...

XXX

"Cira?" Charile asked as I was staring blankly at my corn flakes.

"Yeah what is it Charlie?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine just lost in thought," I turned back to my cornflakes and started to eat them. The bitter and bland taste fitted my taste buds now. I couldn't eat much, like I use to.

As I finished up with my dishes I went up to check on Bella. She was still cocooned in her blankets. Poor Bella, her true love up and left her! If I ever see Edward again remind me to kick his ass! I hate the Cullens now! It would take the world to get me back on trusting them.

"Bella are you going to eat?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and shook her head no. I sighed and walked out of her room and shut the door quietly. Poor Bella, she was pathetically clinging to the hope that the Cullens would come back; that Edward would whisk in with a ton of romantic promises and whispered sweet apologies...that she would forgive him. How pathetic to let someone do this too you, yet still cling on to them.

"Bella, you need to eat," I pleaded outside the door..

"That isn't going to help," I hear a voice say behind me. I turn and see native american teenage male staring at me.

"Hello," I say.

"Who are you?" he asks curiously.

"I'm Cira Furtoni, I was the Cullen's new daughter..." his look of distaste cut me off.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked glaring at him.

"You're a Cullen, a coldblood," he growled in a hush whisper.

"No, I'm not," I said getting remotely uncomfortable. His glance pireced through my armor of lies. I sighed and walked passed him.

"You're not pale like them, why are you so dark?" he asked.

I rolled my blue eyes. "I'm half Itallian, half Native American," I stated looking past him, at the blank wall.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jacob Black," he grumbled.

"Nice to meet you Jacob," I stated.

"Jacob..." I hear Bella state, partly out of her comatose state.

Jacob looked up at Bella with love in his eyes. "Yes Bella?" he asked.

"How have you been," she said, totally ignoring me.

I guess I'll leave those two alone to mingle. Maybe Bella found someone different, just maybe...

As I grabbed my keys to my car(the only thing that the Cullens got me good.) I sighed and walked to the door.

Charile and a man in a wheel chair stopped me. "So this is Cira," the man stated.

"Yes Billy, this is Cira, she's staying with us for awhile," Charlie stated.

I looked up at Charlie and let out a little sad smile. "Thanks Charlie, I'm leaving for a little while," I stated.

Charlie looked at me. "Where are you going?" Wow it felt good to be worried about.

"I'm going to go check out La Push," I stated.

Charlie looked at me and nodded. "Okay have fun and don't stay out to late, drive safe,"

"Okay bye and nice to meet you Mr. Black," I said waving.

"Likewise," he said still looking at me interested.

I ran to my car like a bat out of hell, I had to get out of this place...it was too depressing!

XXX

Ofcourse being the Cullens, they did leave me with enough money for my personal things that I wanted and enough to pay for the costs of Charlie taking care of me. It felt good to know atleast they cared that much about me. I still won't forgive them for abandoning me.

My cellphone rang I looked at the caller Id, it was my Grandpa Wisewolf, he was calling me. I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah Little wolf(my nickname), how have you been?" he asked.

"Fine Grandpa," I said smiling at the phone.

"Still living with the cold bloods?" he asked.

"No the abandoned me," I stated, "I'm staying with a friend named, Bella,"

"That's nice kiddo, I bet you miss your parents and Little Marie," he stated.

"Yeah grandpa, I do... alot," I stated.

"So hows school?" he asked.

"Uh...I got expelled for punching some girl's lights out,"

"Cira Francesca Furtoni, whatever for, you're not violent at all...you're actually quite timid," he stated.

Tears ran down from my blue eyes. I didn't realize that I was crying. "She made fun of my family's death and said that I killed them!" I sobbed.

"Little Wolf, I'm so sorry to hear that about you're parents, that still doesn't give you a logical reason to lose your ground," he stated.

"Yeah, I know, Grandpa," I said with a little sigh.

"You're Grandma, WiseWoman, says hello," he stated

"Tell her I said hello, and that I send my love," I added, a smile grazing my face, for the firs time in a while.

"Will do, Little Wolf, I have to go to a meeting," he said, hanging up the phone.

The line went dead, before I could say; "I love you grandpa and take care,"

I sighed and head to the location where La Push was located. As I pulled up to the local cafe, to get something to eat. I saw a group of Indian boys standing in front and joking with each other. Actually all of them were pretty cute. The Itallian in me may like the food, the Souix in me liked the men. Seriously I never knew that there was a reservation near by. I thought...well I guess I thought wrong. I grew up with the Native American Culture, well enough to know that the Quelette had a legend laced with the myth of wolves. There also was lendends about _cold bloods. _I wonder if there was any truth in those old legends.

I knew better then ignore legends and myths, because there was truth in them. I also knew better then to ignore dreams, because you never know when one will be a vision of reality...

As I parked my car into the parking spot on the square, I hit the automatic car lock on my vehicle. I sighed and tossed my purse more over my shoulder and walked more up to the the cafe. The Indian boys infront stopped me.

"Well isn't the new Cullen," one of them sneered.

"Yeah what about it," I fired back, the invisble hackles on my body standing up.

"This is our territory, the like of you shouldn't even be here," he stated.

"Yeah I don't see you're name written on it," I growled, like a cornered and injured wolf.

The taller and buffer of the group looked at me intrested. "Paul, leave the girl alone, clearly you can see she is not like the pure bloods," he said in a gruff tone.

"What 'bout it Sam, she's a cold blood just like the rest of them," Paul said.

"I'm not a damn cold blood, I came here just to grab a bite to eat and to explore the town, is that a crime punishable by death?" I asked sarcastically.

"You eat?" Sam asked curiously. Clearly you could tell that he was the alpha dog of the group.

_'What was with me and all these wolf analagies?' _I pondered confused at my own mind.

"Yo girl," said a guy waving his hand infront of my face, startling me out of my counfused stated.

"Yes?" I inquired bitterly.

"What is going on in your head?" he asked.

"Nothing..."

"Probably thinking about what to tell the cold bloods," someone stated behind me. I look over and see a guy with short black hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes, that seem to consume my soul. Did I just find my...Nah..

"I'm not a coldblood damnit!" I yelled.

"Why are you so dark?" the one called Paul sneered.

"I'm half Indian and half Itallian," I growled, my hackles standing up even more.

The looked at me suprised. "What kind?" the one stated, that got my heart beating.

"Souix and Lakota," I stated. The reason why I claim that I'm Souix it because I'm more Souix then Lakota, so that's how it evens up.

"Interesting," was all he said.

"Can I please go eat?" I asked glaring from male to male.

The all had the same tattoo; two wolves interlaced and howling at the moon in a tribal-like pattern. It was a pretty neat tattoo, if I might add.

They all looked at me and the middle one spoke up. "She doesn't smell as sickening sweet as they do, she smell like chocolate," one of them stated.

I looked up at him. Nobody ever said I smelled like chocolate?

"Seth, what are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, it's just that she is pretty cute," he said.

I was walking into the cafe when I caught that statement, it's just that noone has ever thought of me to be cute. Most guys found me interesting, but not atrractive I was far too strange. With my dark skin and my black hair but what made me unique was my ice-blue eyes. I have no clue where they came from. Like I say, there a gentic fluke. I've seen nobody on earth with the same color of eyes that I have; that I know of. So that's what made me stand out. I wasn't exactly what you would call curvy either. I was slender built, but not elf-like slender as Alice was. I was not as strangley beatuiful as Bella. I also wasn't an all-around beauty like Rosaile. So what did that leave me as? I thought vampires were supposed to be beautiful creatures? I'm just a normal...well not normal...human-hybrid.

I sighed and took a place at the cafe, near the window and ordered a sandwhich and coffee. I needed some caffine to steel my spine. I took the V.C. Andrews novel out of my purse. (A/N; suprise suprise, I would choose thatXD) I sighed and started flipping through the pages boredly, I wish I had brought my ds with me; atleast that would keep my busy for a while.

I let out another sigh and set my book down. The boy who said I was cute, slid into the seat in the booth ajacent from me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said back, not looking at him.

"Sorry about my friends, they can be asses," he stated.

"You think," I grumbled, looking down into my coffee.

"What's you're name?" he asked.

I looked up into his pretty eyes and said, "Birtha,"

He let out a little chuckle and looked at me. "No seriously, what is your real name?"

"Cira Furtoni," I said taking a sip of my coffee, the hearty flavors hitting my taste buds.

"May I ask your name?" I said looking at him.

"Seth Clearwater," he states.

"Hi, Mr. Clearwater," I stated with a fake smile.

"It's just Seth, may I call you Cira?" he asked.

"Sure, that's my name don't wear it out," I said with a little smirk.

Seth let out a chuckle at my corny sense of humor. "You're a pretty cool peson once you get to know you," he stated.

I smiled, for real for the first time. "Thanks for the compliment."

I sighed and continued to pick at my sandwhich and drink my coffee. I really wasn't hungry, blame the Cullens for that. Normally I would have consumed this sandwhich plus 2 sides of fries.

I let out a little sigh, causing Seth to look up at me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about life," I stated looking at him.

"Ah, let me guess it's been hard?" he stated.

I nodded in agreement. Why did I feel so open to a person I barley know? Why did I feel like I wanted to be with him the whole time? Could I have?

"Seth!" I hear someone shout.

I turn and see a girl about 3 inches taller then me with short hair and tan skin and brown eyes.

"Yeah Leah?" he asked.

"Where have you been?" Leah asked.

"I've been talking to,Cira," he states.

"Nice to meet you," Leah said looking at me with interest.

"You're the girl that was adopted by the Cullens," she stated.

"Unfortunitely I was adopted by them, sucks I know," I stated with a bitter tint to my voice.

"Really? I thought they were loaded?" Leah said, studing my face for the next careful interest.

"Money doesn't interest me, what I really wanted was a family to call my own," I stated.

"Really, that's so sweet, you're family just abandoned you," I hear Paul's rude voice state.

I spun around and glared at Paul and said, "Do what little brain cells you have left, not allow you to have politeness and kindness?"

Paul growled and glared at me. "No, but you're family deserves what they got!"

That totally hurt my feelings, tears started to spill down from my eyes. I got up and payed my bill and left five for a tip and got the hell out of that cafe. Like a bat out of hell I ran to my car and trippedover my own shoelace, landing on my ass and my already healing leg. I could drink blood and heal it, but that would make me sicker then a dog! So I decided to let time heal it. I heal quicker then any human so I'm fine.

I winced and was about to stand up but Seth stuck his hand out offering to help me up. So I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Sorry about Paul," he said with a bashful smile.

"'Sokay, you can't blame him, I mean I'm-" I was about to state when Leah cut me off.

"You're not like a cold blood, to us I mean," she stated.

"Thanks."

"I better get going," I stated walking off.

"Maybe we should hang out some time," Seth said.

"Maybe," was all I said, while I unlocked my car and headed towards Forks.

I sighed and stared at the road ahead of me. So I think I might have met some friends and made some enemys, that I wouldn't have if it wasn't for the Cullens? What did the Quellete Tribe and the Cullens Coven have against each other. What was there some treaty against them? Then Cullens would be killed or somehting? I don't know but what did that leave me? I mean I'm not exactly a Cullen and things like that.

My cellphone rang, it was Charlie.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Cira are you on your way home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm about five minutes from forks, what's up?" I asked.

"It's Bella, she's gone missing have you heard from her?" he asked.

My heart beat quickened. "Not that I say I have, when did she go missing?" I asked with confusion.

"She went Missing around 2 hours ago, I can't seem to find her," he stated.

"I'll see if I can find her, as soon as I get to your house, 'kay," I stated.

"Okay, see you then," he said hanging up.

Where were you Bella? I pondered as I headed towards forks...

XXXXX

**End of Part one:**

**A/N: I've decided to make this a multi-part story but still using the same function... Stay tune til next time.. I've also chosen Seth as Cira's mate. I don't know why they seemed to fit better then her and Embry, even though they're the same age. I guess Cira's a cougar, lol. Have a great day and thanks for reading and messing me and favoriting...**

**-Butterflyinc**


	2. Vision or Nightmare

Chapter 2: Nightmare or Vision?

A/N: This is the second chapter of Running on Glass, I decided to change the chapter title cause the original one didn't make any sense.

As I pulled into the driveway of Bella's house. I saw that her truck was still there. Okay this was getting quite eerie, as I stepped up to the door I saw that Jacob was there.  
"Have you seen her?" he fired at me before I could speak.  
"No I haven't," I said.  
"Well she said she went off looking for a quiet place to think, if you would have been here instead of off fooling around looking for blood. All of you cold bloods are the same," Jacob said bitterly, causing me to narrow my eyes and glared daggers at him.  
"I'm not a damn cold blood!" I growled, low enough for him to hear.  
I walked into the house but Jacob grabbed my arm. "There's something that you're not letting on, Cira," he said, sending little alarm bells off in my head. My heartbeat started to pick up.  
'Could he know? I mean I don't even know I am for sure?' I pondered frightened.  
"Um, let's concentrate on finding Bella, I mean Edward would have found her by now," I said coldly. I walked off with a little smirk, I knew that I had hit the mark. Jacob didn't know who he's messing with.  
I ran up to the woods, in the back of the house. I just had a stange feeling that she would be there. When I came up to the wood, I stopped dead short. I saw the guy I saw before...what was his name, Sam carrying Bella. She was passed out.  
"Bella!" I yelled sprinting up to them.  
"Is she okay?" I asked in rapid fire.  
Sam looked at me weirdly. "You know Bella?"  
"Yeah, she's like my best friend," I said.  
Charlie ran out to us and saw that Bella was still alive and all intact.  
"Thank you, Sam," he stated.  
"Yeah, Thanks."  
As we all made it into the house, Charlie put Bella to bed.  
"Where were you, Cira?" he asked.  
"I was out exploring La Push," I stated.  
"Yeah well, you should have been here earlier, Bella was asking for you," he stated, sending me a glare.  
"I would have been, if you would have called me," I stated.  
"You had you're phone off young lady!" he growled.  
"It probably-" I was cut off by his glare.  
"Like hell, it was young lady!" he growled like a conered grizzly.  
"I'm sorry," I stated, tears pouring down my eyes.  
"You're ground-"  
"You're NOT my father!" I yelled running off.  
Charlie grabbed my right arm. "I'm in charge of taking care of you, so what I says goes,"  
I winced and glared at him. "I'm not you're daughter!" I yelled.  
"No but you're parents did a bad job raising you, you have a temper and you're a bad seed," he fired.  
My ice blue eyes widened as more tears poured out. "Oh yeah, the girl who lost both families; on to murder(cover up story) and one abandoned her because she started a fight. I guess I am bad seed!" I yelled.  
"Keep it down, you'll wake up Bella, don't you care about her. You said after all she is your 'best friend'," he stated.  
More tears poured from my eyes. "Yeah I do, but does anyone care about me?" I asked in a harsh whisper, running off.  
I ran into Bella's room, saw that she was still asleep. I sighed and let the tears pour out. I grabbed a picture of my family and stared at our smiling faces. This was taken when, we all went to Disney Land. I sighed and smiled at the picture as more tears poured down my face.  
I grabbed my Mp3 player out and started to Listen to Wild Horses. This song described the way that I felt, like I wanted to be free. I really want to get my hands on the Voltouri it was all their fault, I was the way I was.  
I sighed and decided to write my journal entry of today..  
XXXX  
Day 30:  
Today I would have been living with the Cullens for a month now Instead, I'm stucking living with Bella and her father. Charlie seems to tolerate me, because I'm Bella's friend I am her friend but does anyone care about me. I know I sound like I'm being selfish, but seriously. It's always about her. I mean it's like I'm the fill-in for a main part of a play, and hoping the person gets sick. I mean I don't wish Bella ill, it's just I understand everyones worried about her. I mean I am too after Edward left, it totally crushed her heart into a million pieces. So I see why she is having such a hard time.  
What heart I had, died after the Cullens left me, leaving a dark mass. Yeah I sound like a total whiner. But seriously, I really need to stop sobbing over past events and get on with it. I will never get over my parents and little death, but it's getting easier with everyday, I need to suck it up and become emo with my emotions. I will never open my heart and trust people again. When I do, I always get burned.  
I'm living in a hell, known as Forks Washington.  
-Cira Francesca Furtoni.  
XXXX  
I sighed and turned back to my journal and shut it. I looked at my happy family picture and sighed.  
"What should I do, Mom and Dad?" I asked the photo. I knew that I would get no answer. I sighed and rolled over on my air mattress and stared at Bella. She was having another nightmare.  
Wow really, get over him Bella he left you. She was so weak and sobbing over everything.  
Wild Horses ended and The Only One came on. This song decribes the way I feel I feel like I'm the only one, that can control my life and the only one who cares. Well my grandparents, but they're clear in Nebraska. I sighed and went to sleep listening to that song.  
(A/N: This is what really happened to Cira's parents and little sister)  
I came home from school and heard screaming coming from the mid-size two story house, that I live in. I opened the door and saw noone. Wow then why was there screaming? Could my dad be watching a scary movie to loud again and the killers about ready to kill the girl and she lets out a sterotypical scream? That probably was it, I swear my dad was deaf.  
I would be hearing my yell. 'Claude, turn it down, the whole neighborhood with hear that crap,'  
My dad would laugh. 'But Lola, you know I'm a horror fan, so is Cira,'  
She would sigh and give into his devlish Itallian God-like looks. 'You're so luck you're cute,' she would say placing a kiss on his lips and you could hear little Marie in the background yelling. 'Cooties, nappy!'  
I sighed and walked into the house.  
"Mom, Dad I'm home I got an A-" I paused when I saw strange people in cape-like crimson red cloaks.  
I heard more screaming and I heard my father yell. "Run Lola, take Marie and Cira and get out of here!"  
I looked over and I saw my father taking a bat to the intruder. He struck one of the on the head and it didn't phase him. My big blue eyes widened. I mean my dad was a huge guy, 6'5 and 269 pound of all muscles. He worked at a shipping yard. So he was no small fry and he swung that bat like, Paul Bunon swings and ax. So it should have done damage to the small statured, caped person.  
It didn't do anything, the bat shattered like a toothpick against a bear.  
"Really now, is that all you got?" I heard someone say in Itallian.  
My eyes turned to my mother that was frozen and hidding with little Marie crouched in her chest, like a rag doll.  
"I said Run!" I hear my father shout.  
"I can't leave you here!" she cried and little Marie began to sob.  
"Run damnit, run I'll be fine!" he yelled, turning back to the strangers and glaring at them. He snarled, showing his slight, fangs. He looked like an enraged lion protecting his pride.  
"How nice, such a sweet little family," I hear a light little laugh.  
I suddenly find my arm grabbed up in a vice, i turn and glare at the person who had me. It was a male that looked about a few years older then me with chocolate brown hair and startling red eyes.  
'Where did they get eyes like that?' I thought. I had never seen eyes like that before. Was it some weird ass cult thing that they did, to represent a God or something?  
"Let me the hell go!" I snarled, trying to pry loose. The person had a firm grip on my arm.  
"Aro, can I have this one?" he asked.  
"Perhaps, Alec," he stated.  
"Like Hell!" my father yelled.  
"Really Claude, you have a right to object, my only living son," he stated.  
'Son?' my mind shouted.  
"I am not you're son, you damn blood sucker!" Father fired.  
"Is that so son, prepare to die," he said with a sickening voice.  
"Like-" My father was cut off by his father.  
"This won't hurt a bit, Alec numb his mind," he said wickedly with a laugh, that brought a shiver to my spine. With a sudden force of speed He grabbed my fathers thick neck, like it was a chickens neck and snapped it in one sudden movement. I could hear the sickening and blood-curling of his neck being snapped.  
"Daddy!" Little Marie yelled, rushing out of the slight-saftey of my mother's arms.  
"Marie No!' My mom yelled running to her side.  
"Humans are such fickle creatures, don't you think?" he said staring at me.  
"Go to hell, you sick freak!" I growled.  
"Jane if you would please," he stated.  
This little Jane tilted her and narrowed her eyes, burrowing into my mother's eyes. My mother colasped to the ground her body twisting in strange ways, she let out a little scream and it looked like the Cursio, spell in Harry Potter (sorry J.K Rolling for stealing that.) Her bones looked like they were melting into eachother. she looked like she was in complete pain. Aro grabbed up my mother's neck and snapped it too.  
"Mommy!" Little Marie yelled.  
Aro grabbed her little body and threw her with high volicty into the brick wall, instantly killing her.  
He turned to me and smiled. "Well granddaughter, how did you like seeing you're family die,"  
"You are a sick bastard!" I yelled at him. Alec held me still.  
"She smells so sweet," he stated, licking my cheek.  
'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' I felt a voice in me yell, as if I was reflecting my thoughts at Aro. He winced and looked at me schocked.  
"She's gifted, we should keep her around," he stated with a smile..  
"Screw you!" I yelled.  
Aro touched my cheek and I jerked glaring at him. His touched repulsed me deep inside my soul. The bastard had killed my family! I felt energy hit my system like a sudden jolt of electricity . Like I was hooked up to a IV of 5Hour engery shot! I felt my instincts being unleashed. I felt and saw and raw image of a wolf flash through me. It had white fur and startling blue eyes, like mine. I snarled and suddenly felt my bones crackle and stretch out to become somthing I didn't know. I felt my body merge into a wolf. Could I be the lendgend of the White Wolf?  
Could the rumons about my mom's side being shape-shifters, be true?  
"She's a moon child!" I hear Alec state, letting me go.  
I launched first at Aro, because he killed my family. I was after revenge, I wanted to see his neck snapped, like he snapped my familys'  
I snarled and lunged at him I opened my jaw to launch my massive teeth on his neck when I heard him shout.  
"Jane Now!" I saw Jane point at me and I crumpled to the ground.  
I let out a little whine and snarle, like an injured wolf.  
"Felix take care of her and don't kill her, just rough her up, to leave a mark,"  
"Mess it up, to look like a break in," he stated.  
"I'll be back for you," I hear Alec state, as he planted a kiss on my muzzle.  
I tried to get up and lunge at Felix, but I felt the pain creep up my body more.  
I let out at little howl as I was thrown into a wall and blacked out, waiting to join my family in the after life.  
xxx  
I awoke with Bella shaking me, "Cira, wake up you were having a bad dream,"  
Bella's voice brought me to reality. Was it a nightmare, it felt so vivid to me. It was like a flash back of the events that happened, I really couldn't remember what happened. All I know was that the Voltouri did it. What did Grandfather Wisewolf say, the truth will be revealed to you in the dream realm. The Great Spirits would show you the path that you need to take. At the lowest point, when you were open to recieve the message.  
From the dream it told me that I was a shape shifter, the Lengendary White Wolf. How could I be the white wolf? I mean, could that be why I had the strange ice blue eyes?  
"Cira?" Bella asked me.  
"Yeah?" I said looking at her and sighing. My whole body was covering with an icy layer of sweat. I was panting still, trying to catch my breath as if I ran a marathon.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah it was just a dream(more like a vision)," I said smiling at her.  
She looked at me and nodded, "Want to talk about?" she asked.  
"Nah, I'll be fine," I said with a smile.  
"Do you want to hang out with Jacob and me? she asked.  
I looked at her and smiled. "I'm not sure Jacob likes me,"  
"Oh that last night, he was just worried," she let out a fake laugh. She looked down at the ground and sighed. She must really miss Edward...How could he abandoned such a sweet person. Hell I thought about hating Bella last night, but I couldn't find it in my heart to do it.  
"If you're sure, then I will," I said smiling.  
XXX  
"Cira!" Charlie yelled as zoned off staring at my cornflakes.  
"Yeah?" I asked. I really didn't like Charlie at this moment.  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I said last night, I was just worried about Bella," he said.  
I nodded and began to eat. There it was with Bella. Bella this, Bella that. Seriously?  
"Yeah okay, you're forgiven," I stated turning back to my breakfast and eating it.  
"Good," he said, flipping his newspaper.  
Bella came in with a slightly cheery smile. "Dad, can Cira and I hang out with Jacob?" she asked.  
He didn't look up from his paper. "Sure why not, just keep her out of trouble,"  
"Okay, come on Cira," she said grabbing my arm.  
"Okay give me a few," I stated, putting my dishes in the sink and heading up stairs to get dressed. I threw on a pair of converse and a form fitting pair of skinnies and tanktop and button down. I looked in the mirror and pulled my hair up in a bun and walked down stairs with my purse.  
"Ready to go?" I asked.  
"Yeah, can we take your car?" she stated.  
I let out a little smile. "Sure why not."  
"Kays," she said slidding into the passenger seat.  
She gave me the directions to his house. I sighed and started up the car and headed in the direction of his house.  
XXX  
As I pulled up to Jacob's modest little house, he was there shirtless working on two bikes in the front yard. Talk about ablicious, as some the skanks and my old school would describe him. I sighed he was not my type at all. I hoped he and Bella would work out, so she could get over Edward quickly. I sighed and got out of my car and rolled my blue eyes.  
"Hey Bella," he said smiling.  
"Hey Jacob," she stated.  
"Hey Cira," he said coldly.  
"Hi."  
"Why is she here anyway?" he asked Bella.  
"Because, she needed to get out of the house and you needed get to know her better," he stated.  
I looked up at Bella and smiled, Jacob just frowned. "Really now, so what's up?" he asked.  
"Nothing much, so you're working on bikes how many ccs?" I asked.  
Jacob looked at me shocked. "You know about bikes?" he asked.  
"Here and there, I use to race motorcross with the boys on my grandparents' reservation," I stated.  
He looked at me. "I think they're about 1500ccs," he stated.  
"Nice what's wrong with them?" I asked.  
"Just a piece of crap that Bella, instist that we fix up," he stated.  
"Ah, can I help, I know my way around a tool box pretty well," I stated  
He nodded. "Sure,"  
"Hah Jacob, and I thought you hated her?" she stated.  
"I did but, I realized she's a nice once you get to know her," he addded.  
"Thanks," I said tossing it over my shoulder.  
Bella just sighed and rolled her brown eyes."Like two peas in a pod," she muttered.  
I looked at her and laughed, for the first time in the past month. Bella looked at me shocked and smiled.  
"Good to hear you laugh, Cira."  
"Yeah, it feels good to laugh, you know," I muttered.  
"Crescent wrench," Jacob said, breaking our conversaiton.  
"Okay," Bella said handing him a pipe wrench.  
"Uh Bella, I'm not going to fix plumbing, I need a cresent wrench," he stated.  
Bella walked up to me, which I was in the tool box looking for that specific tool. "What's a crescent wrench?" she asked me.  
"For the love of..." I said smacking myself in the forehead.  
"I'll show you," I stated, grabbing it out of the tool box.  
"This is a crescent wrench," I said, showing it to her.  
"Don't be a smartass," she said, playfully pushing me.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. I handed Jacob the tool and started helping him work on the bike. Bella sat down on the vacant stool in the corner.  
"You two are the prefect match," she stated.  
I looked over at Bella. "Uh, he's not my type,"  
Jacob looked at me and looked offened. "I'm not cute,"  
"You're cute, just not my type, I like I really don't know what I like, all I know I like you as a friend," I stated and he nodded.  
"The feelings mutal, Like-"  
"No, I don't like cold bloods, I like something with a pulse," I said and jacob let out a little laugh.  
"No offense Bella," I stated.  
"None taken," she said a little offended.  
"I'm sorry Bella," I stated.  
She glared at me. (I need to learn how to watch my mouth) "Just drop it, Cira, I'm fine," she added.  
"Okay,"  
"Hey Jacob, how'd you get two hot dames," someone stated.  
Now I've been called hot? Wow this La Push really was amazing. I get hit on and called hot and cute, now. All I needed was to be called beatuiful and I'd be set. Wow I'm really starting to become vain...  
"Oh, Embry, Quill, this is Bella Swan and Cira Furtoni," he stated miss pronouncing my last name, making it sound like Fat Tony. I just started to laugh and roll my blue eyes.  
"Nice to meet you," I said looking at Embry, suddenly I felt a connection. Could he be my? What about Seth? Hell I don't know, all I know is that he's cute as hell.  
"Nice to meet you too, Cira," he said with a smile.  
I nodded and let out a little sigh and went let back to helping Jacob.  
"So Bella, you like younger men?" Quill asked.  
Bella looked at him and let out a little scoff. 'As If,' is what she's probably thinking.  
"So are you the girl, that was in La Push yesterday, that Seth raved about?" Quill asked me curiously.  
My blue eyes widen and darted between everyone and I sighed. "Yeah that was me," I stated.  
"I heard you told Paul off, not a good idea, he has a nasty temper," Quil warned.  
"I can tell, so do I," I said letting out a ferious smile.  
Pfft Cira, you wouldn't hurt a fly," Bella said with a laugh.  
'You really don't know me, Bella,' I thought with a sigh.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes once more. "So what's up?" I asked them.  
XXX  
I listened to Bella and Jacob joke about old times and Quil and Embry giving Jacob and her a hard time. I sighed and smiled about a group of people just talking. I looked at my cell phone, it was 4:30 pm. My stomach also was growling, that was a shock.  
Everyone stopped talking when they heard my stomach growl rudely. I blushed in embarassment. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in awhile,"  
Embry looked at me and busted up laughing. "I like this girl, she's funny," he stated.  
I shot him a fake glare, "What's so funny about being hungry, huh?" I growled glaring and walking off. I was walking off to grab my purse and get the candy bars that I knew I had stashed in there. Yet I felt like playing with Embry to see if he would come after me. What the hell was wrong with me? I mean I never did this to guys. Was there some thing in the air that was turning me into a floozy?  
Embry looked and sighed sadly.  
"Smooth move, Embry," I hear Quil tease.  
"Shut up," I hear Embry snap and I heard the quick movements of footsteps towards me.  
As I was bent over the seat digging for my purse and looking for my candy bars. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Thinking it was Bella, but sensing someone different.  
"Yeah Bella, I'm not leaving you here alone with the boys, I'm just getting candy out of my purse," I muttered as I turned and added. "oh, it's you."  
"Yeah, hey look, I'm sorry for what I said, I was-" I cut him off.  
"I'm kidding too, Embry," I said with a little laugh.  
As I grabbed the candy out of my purse. "Yay, I got Snickers!" I cheered, like a dork. Now that was embarassing. I was showing my true dorky nature, for the first time since the moving in with the Cullens.  
Embry looked at me and laughed. "You're a total spaz," he stated.  
"Yeah, I know," I said smiling at him.  
As I got to close the door on my car, I trip over a rock and tumble almost to the ground but Embry catches me. I looked at him and mouthed. "Thanks,"  
"Aww, looks like Embry met him a girl," Quil said with a pout. "it's not fair Jacob and you get the cute older ones," he whined.  
I blushed and stammered. "Dude, there's nothing going on, I just tripped and he caught me," he stated.  
"Besides, I think Seth has already got the eyes for her," he stated with what sounded like a sad sigh. Could he feel the same about me?  
I sighed at my thoughts and said. "I really don't belong to anyone but myself," I growled.  
Bella sighed and said, "It's getting late Cira and I should get going,"  
"Bye Bella," Jacob said, giving her a bear hug.  
As I drove towards Forks Bella let me on a little secret of her. "You know, when I do something dangerous, I hear Edward's voice," she stated.  
My blue eyes widened in shock...I was actually speechless, and that doesn't happen to me much. "Okay,"  
"Yeah can we stop at the medow, where he left me," she stated.  
I sighed and shook my head no.  
"Please Cira, it will only be for a minute," she stated.  
I sighed and gave in, which I shouldn't have. "Sure, we will, only for a minute though and then head back," I stated.  
"'Kay." I stated driving off.

A/N: Okay that was the end of chapter 2 tell me what you think? Also I'm still trying to figure out who she imprints with. Anyway have a good day and thanks for reading,

Butterflyinc :)


	3. Wolf's Out of The Bag

Chapter 3: The Wolf's Out of The Bag.

A/N: here's chapter 3 of running on glass, I hope you enjoy:)

As I headed towards the Medow where Edward left her off at. He totally abandoned her and yet she follows him around like a lost puppy. I sighed and stared at the soundless, blacktop of the road.  
As we pulled up to the where the Cullens' house was, now that brought up bad memories to me. I sighed and said. "Okay Bella, make it quick,"  
"Hello Bella," I hear a french accent state.  
I turn and see Bella staring at a Black male with dredlocks and startling red eyes. 'Where have I seen those eyes before?' I thought. Then it came to me the people who had those color of eyes, killed my family. He was a nonvegtiarian vampire, meaning he drank blood.  
"Hello Laurent," she stated coolly, fear showing in her eyes.  
I remember lightly about what happened to her before I came in. Some vampire named James almost killed her he wanted her blood and tracked her down. Edward and the Cullens save her. After Bella ran off, because she thought that he took her mother...That's about all I know and supposibly he had 2 friends with him. A Laurent and a Victoria. Wait! that was this Laurent I bet!.  
"Bella," I stated glaring at the male.  
"Oh who do you have with you, a friend, she smells good," he stated.  
"Not as good as you do, Bella," he stated adding a chill up my spine.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"I know where the Cullens are," He stated.  
Her brown eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked.  
"I've changed and I've joined another coven," he stated.  
She nodded and smiled. "Okay,can you tell me where you've seen them last?"  
"Follow me and leave you're friend here, so she doesn't interupt," he stated and Bella nodded trustingly. She was clinging on to what he said, like a moth drawn to a flame. I felt my inner alarms go off.  
"No, I'm going with you guys, I hate being alone," I said with a pout.  
"Fine, just don't slow us down," he growled, his eyes glowing. I had a feeling he was going to drink Bella's blood and have me for a snack. I was following Bella to protect her. I knew I atleast owed that to Jacob. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't.  
As we followed Laurent more into the woods into a quiet clearing, I felt more alarm bells go off in my head. I knew what he was going to do.  
"So tell me where the Cullens are?" she stated.  
"I don't know where they are even Edward, I'm going to finish what James started," he stated launching at Bella.  
"Run Cira," I hear her yell. That was the same thing my father said to my mother and us before... I felt the sudden instinct, that happened to me in my dreams and I see an image of a huge white beautifly frightening white wolf, with the same blue eyes at me. I felt my bones beging to crackle and to mold into the wolf-like creature. I knew that the legend that my grandparents told about a solo white wolf, being born from our tribe to defend them from the cold one. I felt like i was on four legs and on my haunches Bella let out a little scream of shock. "Cira you're a-" I hear her state.  
I glare at Laurent and pounce on him, another one of my family would not be killed.  
'Stand down strange intruder' I hear a voice state. I snarl and piviot my head to the left and see a huge black wolf glaring at me ready to pounce.  
'No, Bella's my friend and I will protect her whatever the cost!' I growled in my mind. I felt like my mind was being linked in a strange way.  
I turn around to my left and see about five other giant wolves. I think that I'm a bit over numbered. I let out a little growl and backed down.  
'Who are you?' I hear a voice say in my that sounded like Jacob.  
'Cira,' I muttered in my mind.  
The wolves looked at me and growled. I let out a little submissive whine and backed over near Bella and guarded her. The wolf that was Jacob jumped infront of her and growled at me. My wide blue wolf eyes narrowed. Bella let out a little yelp. I heard the vicious sound of Laurent being torn apart by the wolves. I let out a little shutter. I sighed and tried to calm my instincts enough to phase back to a normal human and when I did. I turned back to normal Bella looked at me and she still was shaking.  
"Damnit Bella," I growled.  
As all of the boys phased back to normal they surrouned me.  
"You're a wolf?" Sam asked me with a cold glare.  
"I guess so, I mean my grandparent's tribe had something about a white wolf and I thought that they were, myths. But now I think, not so much," I stated looking at them.  
"Then how are you part vampire?" Bella asked. Bella was still clearly shooken up.  
I sighed and looked at her. "My dad's father was a vampire that molested his mother when she was 15 and she had him and died shortly afterwards. Then my parents met at 15 and 19 and had me when my mom turned 16. That's how I was born," I stated with a sigh.  
"Please don't tell the Cullens," I stated looking at Bella.  
She sighed and nodded. "I won't but when will you tell the truth. Is this the first time you changed?" she asked.  
I shook my head no and sighed. "Let's go," I said staring at Bella.  
"When was it?" I hear Jacob snarl.  
My wide blue eyes widen even more. "I phased to protect my family, from the vampires that tried to kill them and my little sister! I was too weak to stop them, it's my fault for not being so strong!" I said, tears pouring down from my eyes and I fell to the ground and started to sob.  
"I'm so sorry," Bella said to me.  
I nodded and looked at her. "Yeah me too, I wish I could have killed those bastard. My grandparents live in Nebraska and I might get to see them, yet I don't know if I can,"  
"You're afraid to tell them," Bella stated and I nodded.  
"Yeah I know what my Grandpa Wisewolf is going to say," I stated.  
"Indian names, I thought we were passed that?" Paul grumbled.  
"If you knew his real name, you'd understand why his name is that," I stated.  
"What is it?" Embry questioned.  
"Bartholmel," I stated.  
Embry tried his hardest not to snicker. "Really?"  
"Yeah," I sobbed.  
"So do you have a pack?" Embry asked.  
"No, I don't I'm the only wolf of my tribe, I didn't think that a female could get it," I stated.  
"Can she be part of ours?" Embry questioned.  
The oldest ones of the pack; Sam, Jared, and Paul went into a deep discussion if I could join or not. They all kept staring at me and nodding and whispering.  
"NO, I don't like her," I could hear Paul say.  
"Yeah but she may come in handy, you see the way she was willing to protect Bella and she hates vampires, as much as we do," Jared reasoned.  
"True, but let's put her on probation, and see how it goes," Sam grumbled.  
"Cira," he stated.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Do you want to be part of our pack?" he asked.  
I sighed and looked at all the members. Jacob looked at me and nodded. Quil and Embry were pratically jumping in the wait, for a female to join them. Jared and Sam just nodded at me with interest. Also Paul just sat there glowering at me with distaste.  
"Fine, I will, only to protect Bella," I stated.  
"Okay, welcome to the team," I hear Embry say patting me on the shoulder.  
I smiled and nodded. So I was now a werewolf and part of a team of what? Or should I say a pack of wolves, I wasn't a solo wolf, I had some place to belong.  
XXXX  
_Day 31: _  
_I took Bella to the medow where that jerk, Edward, left her to rot. If it wasn't for Sam finding her. Also she almost got both of us malwed by a vampire, if it wasn't for the werewolves of the Qulette Tribe. Also startling news, I was now a werewolf. I guess all those nightmares/visions I was having was telling me something that I didn't know. I was the white wolf of the ledgends of our tribe. I guess that makes me unique. I also finally had an explanation for my strangily colored eyes. I guess they were a part of the White Wolf Ledgend,puzzle that I couldn't find. _  
_Bella, god rest her poor soul is still in total shock about what happened. Also finding out about Jacob and I both being wolves will do that to people. Especially me, being a quarter vampire and all. So I guess I was only a quarter normal human? Wow that does make me a lot more stranger then I already am! _  
_Also I am now part of a pack, well sorta. I'm still on 'probation', whatever the hez, that mean. I also think I may have inprinted on two guys. Is that even possible or did imprint on one and infaturated with the other. Who knows both Seth and Embry are both cute and sweet and down right sexy! _  
_The only wrong thing about Seth is he's a year younger then me and Embry is the same age as me. I really wonder who I will imprint with? I hope I find out soon. I seriously never had been intrested in guys like this before. When I lived in New Hampshire, I never as so much looked in the direction of what most girls thought as cute. That lead the rumor around school, that I was a lesbian. Hell, I was sure I was one for a little while, or atleast bi. Now that I moved here I think that I'm not either. I'm just choosey with guys and like Native Americans. Man did those boys have yummy chest, without their shirts on. Now I'm thinking like a normal hormonal 16 year old female, also I just got my period today, hopefully I won't be attacked again. _  
_As of now, Forks Washington wasn't such a bad thing!_  
_-Cira Francesca Furtoni_  
I sighed and shut my journal and stared out at the moon that was outside, the beauty of it was haunting. I sighed and rolled my blue eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I really needed to get some sleep, yet I can't my thoughts are keeping me awake. How would my grandparents react to me being the wolf? I mean my grandfather's great-grandfather was like 100 years ago and there hasn't been once since. It is said the child is born with unexplained blue eyes and a knowlege of the world that he can't explain. Or should they correct it, she. Since my grandparents were 2 hours ahead of us, I decided to send my grandparents an email. I grabbed my laptop out of my bag, something my grandparents got me 2 Christmases ago. I sighed and booted it up and logged onto my email and typed this.  
_**Dear Grandpa WiseWolf and Grandma Shelly:**_  
_**Hey I found out something about me, you know the Lendgends of The White Wolf, you use to tell me as a child? Well guess what, they're true and I'm proof. Also I'm part of a wolf pack, I mean I know i'm supposed to be a rouge wolf, but I felt like I should belong with them. To protect my friend Bella from the cold ones, that are after her. **_  
_**Also the Cullens have abandoned me and I have no clue where they've gone. Also I was having weird dreams, about the time my parents and Little Marie was masscured. I found out that it really was a vision telling me what I am. **_  
_**I phased right infront of Bella, also to protect her from and evil vampire, named Laurent. As I was going to attack I was stopped by a pack of like 6 wolves about my size, but more massive, all males. Also they asked me to join the pack and I said yes.**_  
_**I am the White Wolf, the proctector of all things good in the world, destroyer of all evil cold one. As lame as that sounds, I believe that it's true. I hope that you're not mad at me for not getting too you soon. Or calling you, but I didn't know if grandma was at work or if you were at a council meeting. I hope you get this soon. Please respond in a call or an email, **_  
_**Thanks so much and Love:**_  
_**Cira(Little Wolf)**_  
I sighed and stared at the clock on my laptop, it was only 3:30 am, here. I still had like a few hours to kill in sleep, yay! I sighed and rolled over on my air mattress and cuddled my stuff wolf, Howard, I looked up at his placid eyes and sighed. I closed my eyes and somehow drifted into a deep sleep. I didn't have any nightmares plauge me or any dreams at all, just a slient peaceful sleep. I haven't gotten that type in awhile.  
"Should I wake her up?" I hear Charlie stated.  
"Nah, Dad, she's had a hard time for the past few days, just let Cira, sleep all she wants.  
"But you made pancakes," he stated. The world 'pancakes' was all it took for me to wake up.  
"What kind?" I asked looking at her.  
Bella looked at me shocked. "You could hear me?"  
"Yup got a great pair of ears, the better to hear you with, my dear," I said sarcastically, making Bella snort.  
"Whatever and they're normal," she stated.  
"Kay, I like all pancakes," I said with a smile.  
"Hey Charlie," I said stretching.  
"Hi," he said walking back down the stairs.  
I looked at Bella and sighed. "Why'd your dad dart off so quick?" I asked.  
"Uh Cira, look down," she said.  
I looked down at my sleeping attire it was only my bra and neon green panties.  
"Oop," I said blushing and walking to my bag with clothes. I grabbed a plad skirt and grey laced tanktop with a black cross on it and a pair of flats and a bow head band.  
"I'm going to go take a shower," I stated and Bella nodded.  
"Okay," she said, "I'll save a plate for you and we're going over to Sam's today," she stated.  
I nodded and walked into the shower and took a quick one. I put my clothes on and a touch of make-up and grabbed my purse.  
As I walked downstairs I saw Charlie looking at me awkwardly. "Sorry, about that Charlie," I muttered.  
"It's okay, just wear pajamas next time," he muttered staring at his cup of coffee.  
"'Kay," I said turning back to the table and started to grab some pancakes. "These are good Bella," I stated.  
She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, Cira, can you cook?" she asked.  
"Can I ever, I'm part Itallian, so I know how to cook, really well," I said with a smile.  
She looked at me a nodded. As we finished eating our breakfast and walked out the door. We took her truck and headed towards LaPush again. As I sat down staring at the floor of the old truck.  
"Charlie sure got you a nice car, huh," I said with a laugh.  
"Hey, it gets me to point A to point B, we all can't have a fancy vintage sports car, Cira," she said with a smile.  
I let out a little smile. "I like my car, it's mine and my father's dream car," I stated.  
"You were close to your father huh?" she asked.  
"Yeah I was what you would call a, "Daddy's Girl," you know and I had a little sister too," I stated.  
"How old was she..." Bella said cutting off, as not to offended me.  
"She was 3 years old, when she was killed," I said.  
"Awww, poor little girl," Bella said with a sad sigh.  
"Yeah," I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I blinked them out of the way. I really didn't want to destroy a good moment.  
"So what's up?" I asked Bella.  
"Just thinking," she added.  
"Oh,"  
That was the rest of our conversation as we continued to the out destination, Sam's house. I sighed and stared out the window. As Bella's truck came to a stop, I didn't know that I had dozed off.  
"Cira, we're here," she states, shaking me.  
"Oh-what?" I said with a yawn.  
As I got out of the car, I was greeted by Sam.  
"Welcome, Cira," he stated with a kind smile.  
"Thanks," I said with a yawn.  
"Hi Paul," I said waving at him.  
"Hmph," he said walking away.  
"Wonder what's crawled up..." I was about to say, when Bella slapped Paul arcossed the face and he transformed, going to attack Bella. He must have said something about the Cullens and Edward that pissed her off. I felt the sudden rush of instinct and was about to transform, when I stood there and held my ground. I was slowly lossing my ground. I sighed and stared up at the sky.  
As Paul was about ready to launch at Bella I suddenly saw Jacob change into a wolf and charge towards him. Thank God for Jacob.  
"Paul, leave her alone!" I yelled at the wolf, sending it a deep glare. My crystal blue eyes glaring at him. He looked at me and snorted.  
What seemed like forever til he changed back into his mortal form. I sighed and looked at Bella, she didn't look the least phased.  
"You okay?" I asked rushing to her side. I continued to glare at Paul.  
"Yeah I'm fine," she stated.  
"Good," I heard Jacob state.  
"Why didn't you transform, Cira?" she asked.  
"I don't know, I just saw my instinct start to rise up and then I thought to myself and I stayed cool," I added.  
They all looked at me shocked. "Paul, you should take some pointers from, Cira," Jacob stated.  
Paul shot me a death glare and said. "Her, she's part cold one, and she doesn't even have a right to be a werewolf," he growled.  
I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. "You can't blame me, blame that on my gentics,"  
"Do you even know what that word means?" I asked.  
"Yes, I'm not that stupid," he said and then he scoffed and walked off when he realized, that he called himself,'stupid'.  
I let out a little laugh and rolled my blue eyes. "You're a trouble maker," I hear a familar voices state.  
I turn and see Embry, Seth, Quil and Leah. "Yeah that I am, I just can't stand people like him," I muttered.  
I look over my shoulder and see a girl with a massive scar on her face. I walked over to her and said "Hi, my name's Cira Furtoni," I said with a smile.  
She looked at me and smiled. "Emily Young, it's nice to meet you Cira," she added.  
I nodded and let out a little smile. "Likewise,"  
"So you're friends with Bella," she added interested.  
"Yeah and the new honorary member of our pack," Embry said, excitedly.  
She looked at me shocked. "Are you a Quelette?" she asked.  
"Nope, I'm Souix, but we have a legend of a white wolf, born to protect the village, and here I am," I said with a cocky smile.  
Sam looked at me and scoffed. "Yeah and thanks to Embry suggesting it, she's a new member of our pack,"  
"Cool!" I hear Seth state behind me.  
"When did you change?" he asked.  
"Uh, yesterday was my second time, first time-" I cut off.  
"When was that?" he asked.  
"When her parents were masscured, probably she lost control and killed them," I hear Paul state.  
My eyes widen and tears started to poor out. "You're wrong, my family was killed by a vampire coult called the Voultori, I transformed after they died, I should have durning it maybe I could have protected them. I'm a weakling, I'm stupid and I'm a bad seed!" I yelled running off in the direction of the woods.  
In sorrow and anger I transformed into a wolf and there went my favorite skirt and tank I some how managed to kick off off my flat and my head band had shattered. I sighed and kept running, I was trying to get the farthest away from this hell hold. Why was every place I went, full of sorrow and pain? Why did people treat me nice and others treated me like crap? I sighed and kept on running. My hearing was quite good as a wolf, probably better then others. I kept my eyes tuned to the quiet and peacful sound of the forest. I kept on running my hindlegs springing forward as I jumped over a log and go further into the forest. I keep my eyes on the ground, when I pivot on my hind legs as I come to an edge of a creek. I stare up at the moon and see it was full, it was reflecting itself on the water. I sigh and looked at my reflection in the water. I guess I would have to stay if wolf form forever?  
Why was I always running from the past? Why did I always run from my problems? Why did I always take the flight instead of fight response? Why was I such a coward? I'm a wolf and wolves represent courage. I sighed and stared at the snow white, wolf looking back at me. I let out a little broken howl and layed down on the edge of the creek. If I had my MP3 Player with me, I'd be listening to Pieces, by Red. That was one of my favorite songs to listen to when I was depressed, which was rare before I came here. I sighed and stared at my reflection again. I really needed to get a hold of what was happening to me. I needed to grow a back bone and stop sniveling. I needed to be strong, steel my heart and don't let things get me down; like they have been.  
I looked more into the creek and stared at the reflection more.  
'There you are,' I hear someone say in my mind, It sounded like Embry.  
'Leave me alone!' I growled back. I raised my head and saw a pretty gray and black spotted wolf, with a gray streak on it's nose.  
'No, Sam sent someone to look for you and you're coming back with me,' he stated.  
'No I'm not, I'm staying right here forever!' I snarled in my mind.  
'What are you running for?' I hear another voice say in my mind, it sounded like Sam.  
I looked up and saw a huge black wolf.  
'None of your business,' I deffended growling.  
'You're a coward Cira, you like to run from your problems,' Sam stated.  
'No, I'm not I just don't wanrt to start problems, I'm proving that I'm not a bad seed!' I yelled.  
'Just leave her alone, Sam, let her do her own thing,' I heard Jared cut in.  
'Please Cira, come back with us and be part of our pack,' I heard Embry plea.  
'No, I don't belong there, Paul and Sam-' I was cut off by Sam growling at me.  
'I didn't say that, you'll make a good member of our pack,' he stated.  
'Please, just leave me alone!' whined.  
'NO, you are part of this pack and will remain that way, until you die!' I hear an loud cruel voice state in my head. I knew that Sam was my alpha and that I needed to back down. I whined but stood my ground.  
'Then kill me, I don't have anyone left, that cares about me,' I growled standing my ground Sam in wolf form launched at me, before I knew it I was pinned. My blue eyes widen and I let out a little a little submissive whine.  
'You will back down and quit being inncollent!' he scolded.  
I shook my head in wolf form and nodded. As I phased back to human, I felt all my emotion rush over me and I colasped. Man what was making me so weak?.  
XXXXXX  
I awoke with my head resting on something furry. I opened my eyes and saw that I was ridding on a grey wolf with spots. I knew that it was Embry. I snuggled more into the corseness of the wolf's fur and sighed. I also noticed that I was in my underware and the chill was creeping up my back. I let out a little shiver.  
'Thank you, for caring so much,' I relfected in Embry's mind causing him to pause.  
'You can talk to me, even though you're not in wolf form?' he asked.  
'Yeah, it's kind of my vampire ability,' I stated in his mind.  
'Your welcome, Cira and don't run off like that again, you know Bella had a coniption fit,' he said back  
'Really?' I asked.  
The wolf nodded and continued walking, I just sat there and enjoyed the silence. I sighed and closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
XXX  
When I awoke again, I was laying on a couch with a blanket over me. I saw Sam and Emily staring at me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah-I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know what happened to me. I don't know what's making me such a coward, normally I would have punched Paul in the face," I said with a sigh.  
"It's okay, Cira are you hungry?" she asked.  
I shook my head no. "Thanks anyways,"  
"You need to eat," I hear Sam state.  
I look at him and shake my head no. "If I eat I'll just get sick, my stomach's in a turmoil," I stated with a sigh.  
"You need to eat, get you strength back, atleast eat some soup," Emily stated.  
"Okay, thanks," I muttered with a sigh.  
"Where's Bella?" I asked.  
"She went home, Emily said you wanted to spend the night, so you're staying here for the night," he stated.  
I just looked at Sam and nodded. "Okay, thank you," I stated. I just realized I start school tomorrow in forks.  
"Crap, I start school tommorrow," I muttered.  
"Okay, I'll have Bella bring you some clothes and your bag up," Emily stated, carrying a thing of soup in for me.  
"Thanks," I said smiling and eating the soup that she gave me. It was chicken noodle, my favorite, I ate that with 2 grilled cheese sandwhiches; I guess I was more hungry then I let on. I sighed and got up. What I didn't realize that I was wearing someones T-shirt.  
I looked down. "Who's shirt am I wearing?" I asked.  
"Embry's he let you borrow it," he stated.  
I nodded and snuggled into the shirt. Embry smelled like the forest, meaning he smelt really, really good!. I sighed and carried my dishes to the sink.  
"Nice pair of legs you got there," I hear Paul state. I turn around and glare at him.  
"Oh shove it," I growled, setting the dishes in the sink.  
I look over and see Embry and smile at him. "Thanks for the shirt," I said with a smile.  
"Your welcome," he said with a sweet smile. I think that I might have found the person that I wanted to imprint with. Could Embry be it?  
I sighed and sat down next to the guys.  
"So what grade our you in?" Embry asked.  
"I'm a Sophmore, that's in all Junior and Senior classes," I stated.  
"Cool, let me guess, you're really smart," Embry stated.  
I nodded. "Yup I matured more mentally then physically," I stated.  
"Which I can't say for some," I said to Paul.  
Paul looked at me and glared. "Dude, I'm teasing you," I added.  
Embry looked at me shocked. "Did you just say dude?"  
"Yeah, what about it, dude," I said with a sweet smile.  
"Um are you Bi-Polar?" Sam asked suddenly coming in the kitchen.  
"No, I'm just getting tired of being in a depressed-moping state," I added.  
Embry and Sam looked at me, cracking a smile. "Good," they said in a union.  
I nodded and went back to talking to Embry. I found out that he and his mom moved here when he was young. Also that he was named after a soap star. Also that Jacob, Quil and him have been best buds since they were little.  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
"Yup," he stated.  
"I feel sorry for you," I stated.  
"Hey atleast my last name doesn't sound like, Fat Toni," he added making me roll my blue eyes.  
"Hey, I can't help my last name sounds like a fat mob boss," I said with sigh, causing him to laugh.  
"You're actually really cool, once you get past all the hostialty," he stated.  
"Thanks, I think," I said.  
Embry and I spent most of the night talking about this and that. I came to find out, that we had more in common then I thought. Also that he was a year ahead of me in classes. He also got freak when he transformed for the first time too. I also found out he doesn't have a girlfriend, which is shocking. He's so cute not too have one. Which means...I think I might have imprinted on him. Seth I think will probably become like my best friend.  
Embry started to leave. "Night Embry, see you tomorrow at school," I stated.  
"Likewise, nice meeting you too, Cira," he smiled and I gave him a hug. Just from that hug, I felt a sudden spark. I also wondered what it would be like kissing him. Why was I having these kind of thoughts? I normally didn't think of guys like this. Like I said before; there must be something in the air, that's making me feel this way!  
i sighed and walked back to the couch and curled up in a ball and went back to sleep.  
I kept on having nightmares about the Cullens finding out about me being a shapeshifter. I was running in the woods on their side of the territory and They attacked me and was going to destroy me. Rosaile was about ready to deal the finishing blow, when I awoke with a scream and fell of the couch on to my ass. I sighed and got back on the couch. I looked at my phone and noticed it was only 4:30 in the morning. I decided to write a journal entry and atleast that may help me sleep and get my thoughts out. I checked my purse to see if I had my journal or atleast a mini note book, I just happened to have my little fancy journal. I took it out and began to to write.  
XXX  
_Day 32: _  
_I've been having a hard time dealing with things. I've also turned into an emotion messs. I've tried to run from my past and all my emotions became bottled up and turned me into a raging mess. I tried to leave my pack that I just joined and they wouldn't let me, thank God! I almost also got mauled by the pack leader, Sam, who is my alpha. So I think I made Bella worry, which I didn't want to. Just what...Crap! I need to stop doing that. Worrying about others more then myself! I needed to give myself some love. You can make other's love yourself by loving yourself back, that's what my father always use to say. Which is true completly. _  
_So I've also had a strange dream about the Cullens finding out about me being a wolf and hunting me down and trying to kill me. What is so frighteningly weird about it, Rosaile is the one that's going to do the killing blow. Wonder why? Maybe that's my mind's way of paying me back for not getting to know her better? I don't know the mind had strange ways of messing with you. _  
_Anways after I ran from the pack, I wound up in the woods, which I had no clue where I was going. Also Embry was the first one that found me. Also I spent the night at Sam's, my alpha wolf's house. I also am returning back to the old Cira, not this fake facade, that I put up to impress the Cullens and others. I mean the new Cira is okay, but she's too sad, too angry, too whiny and too cowardly. It's not the real me who is: strong, brave, hyper, weird, random, has a slight temper, kind, a total spaz and a total dork, who looks on the brightside and will have your back in a fight, that's the Cira that I'm going to be from now on._  
_So Welcome back old me and bye to the new facade of me!_  
_-Cira Francesca furtoni._

_A/N: that's the end of chapter 3 I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak, don't know when I will get it published though. Please enjoy the story and review please!_

_-Thanks so much,_

_Butterflyinc:)_


	4. A New School and Sorrow To Hard to Bear

_Day 32: _  
_I've been having a hard time dealing with things. I've also turned into an emotion messs. I've tried to run from my past and all my emotions became bottled up and turned me into a raging mess. I tried to leave my pack that I just joined and they wouldn't let me, thank God! I almost also got mauled by the pack leader, Sam, who is my alpha. So I think I made Bella worry, which I didn't want to. Just what...Crap! I need to stop doing that. Worrying about others more then myself! I needed to give myself some love. You can make other's love yourself by loving yourself back, that's what my father always use to say. Which is true completly. _  
_So I've also had a strange dream about the Cullens finding out about me being a wolf and hunting me down and trying to kill me. What is so frighteningly weird about it, Rosaile is the one that's going to do the killing blow. Wonder why? Maybe that's my mind's way of paying me back for not getting to know her better? I don't know the mind had strange ways of messing with you. _  
_Anways after I ran from the pack, I wound up in the woods, which I had no clue where I was going. Also Embry was the first one that found me. Also I spent the night at Sam's, my alpha wolf's house. I also am returning back to the old Cira, not this fake facade, that I put up to impress the Cullens and others. I mean the new Cira is okay, but she's too sad, too angry, too whiny and too cowardly. It's not the real me who is: strong, brave, hyper, weird, random, has a slight temper, kind, a total spaz and a total dork, who looks on the brightside and will have your back in a fight, that's the Cira that I'm going to be from now on._  
_So Welcome back old me and bye to the new facade of me!_  
_-Cira Francesca furtoni._  
I sighed and reread my journal entry with a smile, what I said was the truth. I was going to stop being the new me and being the old me. I also wasn't going to let what the Cullen's did to me get to me. I was going to get over it and live on for the day. I sighe and kept the smile on my face as I drifted into sleep.  
"Wake up!" I heard someone shout in my ear.  
I wake up and see Charlie holding my clothes and my bag.  
"Hey Charlie," I said, yawing with a sweet smile on my face.  
"Uh, I brought you your clothes," he stated.  
I looked up at charlie and smiled. "Thanks," I stated.  
"You're welcome, I better get going," he said walking off.  
I looked in the bag of clothes that he brought me; Bella picked out a pink knee-length skirt and a white tank with skulls on it and my lowtop Converse. I sighed, atleast she had some taste in knowing what i wore.  
"Where's the bathroom?" I asked Sam.  
"Third door on your left," he stated.  
"Thanks," I said with a smile walking off. I hopped into the shower and took a quick one. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on, I just decided to wear my hair down, letting the curly ends spiral. I sighed and looked in the mirror, I hope it didn't frizz up, like it usually does. I walked down stairs and I saw Sam staring at me, in a creepy way. He looked like one of those Indians that they kept in the cigar store, back then.  
"Uh Sam," I said, waving my hand infront of his face. He blinked a few times and then looked at me.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Uh you were staring at me, it was giving me the heebie-jeebies," I said with a laugh.  
He looked at me and grumbled something, that even my senstive ears couldn't make out. I sighed and sat at the table. Emily was making breakfast.  
"Good Morning, Cira," she stated.  
I looked at her and nodded. "Good Morning Cira, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked.  
"I don't care, as long as it's edible," I stated looking down at my feet.  
"Cira, you really eat anything," Sam stated.  
"No actually, I'm quite a picky eater, I won't eat pizza," I stated.  
He looked at me like I completely nuts. "You don't like pizza, are you nuts and are you even part Itallian," he stated.  
"Hey, just cause I'm Itallian doesn't mean, I have to like pizza, I don't like the combination of tomato sauce and dough," I stated.  
He looked at me and nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.  
"Oh, I'm alergic to blue cheese," I said randomly.  
"Blue cheese? Why just blue cheese?" he asked.  
"I don't know I just have a strange allergy to it; I think that it has to do something with the fungus or how it's made," I stated.  
He sighed and looked at me weird. "You're just a strange girl,"  
"Yup, that I am and I take that as a compliment," I said with a smile.  
Sam looked at me and sighed. "Bella, brought you're car, she hitched a ride back to Forks with Charlie," he stated.  
"Kay," I sighed stared at the table, as Emily brought in a plate with muffins the size of your head.  
"Um thanks?" I said with a smile.  
"Your welcome," she stated. I nodded and grabbed one and bit into it, the flavo was blueberry flavored muffins, my favoirte, its was probably one of the best muffins I've ever had.  
"These are really good!" I said after I finished my bite. I ate 2 of those huge muffins, Sam I may note had like 5. Yeesh he had an appitite, the werewolf, I guess did that too you. Holy crap, I couldn't eat that much even if I tried. I guess being a werewolf made you hungry and all. I mean I'm a werewolf, but I guess being a female I don't need to eat alot!  
"Holy crap Sam, you must be hungry!" I eclaimed, causing Emily to laugh a little. Sam cracked a smile and looked at me.  
"Yeah Cira, I guess I do but they're so good,"  
I glanced up at my phone and noticed that the low battery was blinking, and the time also said 7:45, I had like 20 minutes before I would be late for school.  
"I gotta go!" I yelled grabbing my purse and bag.  
"Bye Cira, have a nice day,"  
"Is my car here?" I pondered outloud.  
"Yeah, Bella had it dropped off," Sam answered my question.  
"Tell her Thank You for me, I gotta go, I'll be late!" I said darting out the door and running to my Chevelle. I started it up and headed westbound on the route that I knew where it was located.  
XXX  
As I arrived at the school and parked my car I got out and a bunch of people stared at me.  
"I here that's the new Cullen girl, that got in trouble for punching some girl's lights out," someone stated.  
Inwardly I groaned, 'Here we go again,' I hope this wasn't like Forks, please don't be like forks.  
I hear someone say. "Leave Cira alone, she's really nice," I hear someone state, it sounded like Embry. My heartbeat quickened. Thank God for him.  
"Hey Embry!" I said waving at him.  
"Hey Cira," he called walking towards me, he had Jacob and Quil along side of him.  
"Hey Cira," Jacob said.  
"Hi!" Quil greeted.  
"Hey," I said offering a kind smile.  
"So what grade are you in?" he asked.  
"I'm a sophmore, what about you guys?"  
"Same," the threesome said in sync.  
"Cool, but I'm in all senior and junior AP classes," I stated.  
"Smartypants," Quil teased, punching my shoulder.  
I laughed and followed them into the school, maybe I did have friends here after all. I mean I was part of the pack, or atleast I think I am. I sighed and started walking towards the main office.  
As soon as I entered the receptionist shot me a strange look.  
"Hello, I'm here to collect my schedule, my name's Cira Furtoni," I stated.  
"Yes Ms. Furtoni, the principal wants to see you," she stated.  
"Okay, I said following her to the office. The principals office was like any other in a public school, big desk comfy chair for them, little uncomfortable chairs for the visitors. Also he had his achievements framed around the room. The principal was a burly in his mid to late forties.  
"Mr. Hoarce, Cira is here to see you," she stated in a mousey tone.  
"Yes, Ms. Furtoni please have a seat," he stated in a gruff tone. He gave me that, I-know-you're-a-troublemaker-don't-try-anything-or-regret-it look.  
I sighed and took my seat and stared at the clean carpet. "Yes sir, what is this about?"  
"I've heard about your last inncident at Forks High and I'm shocked that such a girl with your good scholastic achievements would do something like that," he lectured.  
I sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "Let's just say she disrepected my family, who you may know is deceased."  
"Yes, I understand that Cira, but that doesn't give you any excuse to inflict violence on a fellow school mate," he lectured.  
"Yes sir, I promise it won't happen here, I'll keep my nose to the grinestone," I stated.  
"You better, you're on probation," he preached in a gruff manner, just then the bell for first period rang. "you may go young lady,"  
"Thank you, sir," I stated.  
"And Ms. Furtoni?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"I have my eye on you, so you don't cause any trouble," he growled.  
"Yes sir," I said and I almost saluted him.  
I sighed and grabbed my bag and pulled it over my shoulder, I knew I wouldn't have to worry here about getting into any trouble. I was going to be a 'good little student' and keep my nose to the grimestone. I sighed and walked to my first period Trig class. As I entered the class, all eyes turned towards me. Now I felt like a fish out of water, or as my father said a garlic bread in a dozen of glazed doughnuts.  
The teacher looked at me and smiled. "You must be the new student, Cira Furtoni," he stated.  
"Yup that's me."  
"Very good Cira, now take a seat next to Paul," he stated. I let a little groan inwardly. Just great! I get stuck next to the guy who wants to skin me alive and leave me...Wow I just made an Native American pun...I needed to learn how to come up with better ones.  
As I took my seat next to Paul, he shot me a death glare and I returned it in kind. Lovely I was stuck next to this, creep.  
"What are you doing here?" he snarled.  
"Going to school, I got expelled from Forks," I stated.  
"Oh that's right, you punched some girl's lights out for making fun of your family," he said in a gruff tone.  
"That's right, she deserved it I don't take lightly for people bad mouthing me or my own kind," I stated.  
"Even the cold ones?" he sneered in a question.  
"Those I could give a careless," I muttered.  
"Okay class, this the new student, Cira Furtoni; she was transfered from Forks for reasons being," he said nervously.  
"Yeah, for being a weirdo!" some girl sneered.  
I felt my temper irk, but I held in down. "Yeah, thanks for the compliment, I happen to like being weird."  
The girl looked at me as Paul just chuckled at my expense. "Thanks," I said glaring at him.  
"Okay class, please turn your book to page 245, we're learing about quaderlators.  
I sighed and grabbed my book, that I was given in the office and turned to the right page and started to listen to the teacher preach...  
XXXX  
I was on my way to lunch, when Embry stopped me. "Hey Cira, how do you like school so far?" he asked.  
"Not bad, a whole lot better then Forks, atleast I have friends here," I muttered.  
"That's good to hear," he said with a smile. Embry had the cutest smile. I have no clue why I thought that he was cute? Maybe...nah.  
"Yup so whats for lunch?" I asked off subject.  
"Um- we're having hamburgers, that taste like plastic, but there's other selections to choose from," he stated.  
"Really, that's good," I muttered.  
"Yup, so do you want to sit with Jacob, Quil and me?" he asked.  
"And I," I corrected and he rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, Ms. Grammor-Nazi," he said making me let out a little giggle.  
"Sure,"  
As I followed Embry into the lunch line, we got our lunch, I decided to have a salad and soup. I grabbed my tray and walked towards the table when someone tripped me.  
The soup got all over my skull tank and my pink skirt.  
"OOps, what where you're going," I hear someone mumble.  
I look up and see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, she had to be the class snob. All of her groupies and jocks were laughing at me.  
I felt my anger boil up and my instinct start to flash a white wolf in my mind, like an old movie. I took some deep breathes when i felt someone helping me out. I look up startled and see that it's Paul.  
"Leave her alone, Annie," he growled.  
"OOh what are you going to do about, is she your girlfriend," she taunted and I heard Paul snarl. Oh crap, we don't want a wolf in the middle of the caffiteria.  
"Paul, thanks I got this," I stated jumping up.  
"Listen you blond bimbo, you think you're all cutesy, but really you're just going to be popular for 2 may 3 years and then in the real world, girls like you end up on the pole of hooking," I muttered.  
"Bitch!" she yelled grabbing me by my long black hair and yanking it. All of her goons were cheering her on. I could mop the floor with this girl, then what would that leave me?  
I sighed and closed my eyes, I spun around on my heels, like a ballerina and made her drop my hair in suprise. I walked off.  
"Coward!" she called at me.  
"I don't care what you call me, atleast I'm not you," I muttered.  
As I walked up to my table the principal looked up at me and said, "Very good Ms. Furtoni, you didn't instagate of cause violence, as for you Ms. Horace, you're suspended and kicked of the cheerleading team for the rest of this year," he growled.  
"B-but, they need me," she whined and followed him out.  
I got a standing ovation from my friends at my table. 'Now only if I handled that Jessica chick like that,' I thought.  
"Nice going," I head Embry state.  
"Thanks, I almost let go of my control," I stated.  
"Really?" Quil said looking at me worried.  
"Don't worry, I held it in," I stated.  
"Good," I heard Jacob mutter as he took a place at the table.  
"Oh by the way Cira," Quil said with a laugh.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I can see you black bra," he stated.  
I looked down and blushed. "Damnit," I cursed.  
"Here," Embry said handing me his hood, I smiled and took it.  
I sighed and shrugged it on and stared up at him with a smile. The hoody was so big, it could be a dress, better then my bra showing. I sighed and layed my head down on the lunch table and closed my eyes. It may seem to some, I was sleep but I was meditating.  
'Emby, thank you,' I reflected in his mind and he nodded.  
"You're welcome, Cira," he stated.  
I smiled and closed my eyes and looked down at the metal of the table, the bell rung for lunch to be over. We all shuffled out the lunch room and headed for our first afternoon class. I sighed and walked to my locker, Jacob was there waiting for me.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Nothing you should be proud, of the way you handled that situation and well welcome to the pack," he stated.  
"Thanks, closest thing to a family I've had in awhile," I stated.  
"After the Cullens abandoned me and all," I added with a sorrowful sigh and he nodded.  
"Yeah well better get heading to class," he stated darting off.  
"Yer see ya later," I stated frozen in the hallway, waving like an idiot. I sighed and walked to my class.  
Xxxx  
The bell for class rang to be over, thank god! I sighed and walked over and stared at it, it had a letter, stuck under the windshield whiper. 'Weird?' I pondered grabbing the letter and checking it out, it was from Carlisle, yet it had Alice's scent on it. How the hell did she get here? And weren't the Cullens supposed mind the treaty with the Quelette wolves.  
I picked up the letter and read it.  
_Dear Cira, _  
_Sorry for abandoned you like that, after Bella's birthday party, we thought it was for the best. _  
_"For the best my ass," I muttered outloud but read on._  
_Before you go throwing this letter away, I want you to know that we're doing fine and I hope that you are too.. I have given Charlie some money for you to get whatever items that you may need for us being gone. Know that Emese and I regret giving up on you. But we had to leave for the sake of Bella and Edward.. I'm not telling you where we are at so don't go looking for us, know this that your grand parents have been killed by the Voultori._  
"What you have to be serious!" I yelled causing others to look at me weird. I looked at the letter and read on, my hands shaking, hoping it wasn't true.  
_Sorry to have to tell you like this, in a letter. We got a call from the Nebraska state police saying it was a fire on the reservation. Alice had a vision about the Voultori burning it. They're looking for you Cira. I hope you stay safe._  
_Sincely._  
_Doctor Cullen._  
My eyes widened in shock and I started to shake. Why were the Voltouri looking for me? I mean they could have killed me, or are they wanting to destroy all of my family. Tears started to pour down my cheeks and I dropped the letter. I leaned up against my door and began to slide down, till I was leaning up against it, my legs tucked underneath me. Then I began to cry really hard, sobs started to wrack my body. I had lost all of my family, thanks to those-evil vampires! I never did a thing, I hated Aro and if I had my way, I would wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze it for dear life. I missed my grandparents, they never did a thing. Could it be the rumor of the White Wolf? I was the white wolf, my grandparents died, because of me! How come everyone I loved died, because of me!  
"Cira!" I heard Embry shout.  
"Go away!" I yelled.  
I sighed and stared up at him, he bent down towards me.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
I couldn't answer I just looked up at him throught my tear specked blue eyes.  
"What has you so upset?" he asked.  
I handed him the letter and he began to read it. "You poor girl," he muttered.  
I nodded, now I knew what Bella felt like. She had Victora, that red headed vampire after her and I had the Voultori looking for me. I felt Embry hug me and I began to sob into his chest.  
"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked.  
"Her grandparents just were killed, by vampires," he said with distaste.  
"Really?" he asked looking at me.  
"Yeah, we should tell Sam and the others," Paul stated.  
"The same ones that killed my family!" I growled with a tearclogged throat.  
They both looked at me and nodded. "I'll drive you home," Paul stated.  
"I'm coming too," Embry and Quil stated.  
"Yeah okay," Paul grumbled.  
I sighed and curled up into the backseat, as Paul drove me to Bella's house I sat and let my thoughts rush in to a blur. 'How the hell could they kill my family? Why were they looking for me? What did I ever do? Was it because I was a white wolf and why hadn't I been alerted to it? Could it because, the Cullens didn't want me to tell Bella about it?'  
"Cira?" Embry said getting my attention  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"We're here," he stated.  
"Okay thanks," I muttered crawling out of the backseat, I was still wearing Embry's hoodie.  
I was about ready to hand it to him, "Keep it," he stated.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it looks good on you," he stated.  
"You just want to scent mark her," Quil teased.  
Embry and I blushed and looked at each other.  
"Shut up," he stated.  
I sighed and grabbed my bag and walked up to the Bella's house and opened the door.  
As I came in I saw Charlie's face. "I'm sorry to tell you this Cira-"  
"My grandparents were killed," I stated with more tears pouring out.  
"How did you find out?" he asked shocked.  
"The Cullens gave me a letter," I stated handing it to him.  
"Really? Keep this a seceret from Bella," he stated in a gruff tone.  
"Don't have to tell me once," I grunted walking up the stairs.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
I nodded and walked up the stairs and started on my homework. I heard Bella walk in and look at me with tears in her eyes. I sighed and looked up at her with my swollen puffy eyes, from crying.  
"I'm so sorry Cira, that must be terrible losing everyone you have," she stated.  
"Yeah I know," I sobbed.  
"Anything I can do?" she asked.  
"Yeah please don't die on me," I muttered, causing her to look at me weird.  
"Okay I won't die, I can promise you that," she stated.  
"Okay good," I said hugging her.  
XXX

A/N: Well that's chapter 4, I guess poor Cira can't catch a break. Stay tuned next time :)


End file.
